


Small Moments

by IngridAnne24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:27:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IngridAnne24/pseuds/IngridAnne24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroshi looks back on random moments with him and Asami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the scenes with Hiroshi and Asami in this last episode. Hiroshi was a piece of poo, but I really felt bad for him in this episode. Doesn't help he looks like a grandpa/Miyazaki.
> 
> I love writing Asami's childhood. I bet she was an adorable little grease monkey baby.

After Hiroshi met his wife, he couldn't imagine loving another person just as much or more as he loved her. Until his daughter was born. His perfect daughter; perfect from the very beginning. She had cried, like most babies, but when she was placed into his arms, she had stopped. She opened her eyes and peered at him with those beautiful green eyes.

She was born just as the morning sun was coming up, so she was named Asami.

Even when she cried all night, keeping them up, Hiroshi still loved her and was happy to care for anything she needed, as long it was something her mother wasn't exclusively needed. He actually loved those moments with her. It was quiet and he took the time to study her, take in the image of her being so small because he knew it wouldn't last long.

When Asami was a half a year old, Hiroshi started noticing how attentive she was. She was sitting up at that point, so he would put toys in front of her that tested problem solving. Her green eyes focused hard on those toys and it rarely took her long to figure them out. Then she would look up at her daughter, smile, and clap her hands together.

When she was three, he took her to the factory to look at the Satomobiles.

“Ooh, Papa, I like this one!” She chirped, pointing at a nearly complete one sitting on the floor.

“Good eye, Asami. This is a top-rated one. The next version of this will be the fastest.”

He picked her up and put her into the drivers seat. She was still so small, so she stood up and gripped the wheel.

“I wanna drive one,” she said, jerking the wheel side to side.

“One day you will, Asami. We should wait until you can reach the pedals,” Hiroshi said, sitting in the seat next to her. He watched as she aggressively moved the wheel and made motor noises.

When her mother died three years later, Asami spent a week not talking. And Hiroshi didn't know what to say to her. He had tried comforting words and hugs, but she didn't seem to react to anything.

“Do you want to play Pai Sho?” He asked her two weeks after her mother's passing.

She looked up at him with dull eyes. “What's that?”

“It's that game your mother and I used to play together. I think it would make your mother very happy to know you were learning.”

Asami took a couple minutes to think before nodding slightly. Hiroshi laid out the board and pieces in front of her and started to explain the rules. His daughter stared at the board, her face scrunched in concentration. When they started playing, she make a couple bad moves at first but it didn't take long for her to get the hang of it. After three games, she had beaten him. He couldn't be more proud.

When he put her into self-defense classes, she perked up and constantly wanted to show him the moves she learned. When she smiled, he saw his wife and his heart ached. It was that moment he decided he would never let his family, or any family, be affected by a bender again.

When Asami was eight, she hit a growth spurt and was tall enough to drive a Satomobile. She was a natural, just as Hiroshi had suspected. She had instant mastery of the controls, likely because she had driven with Hiroshi many times and almost always watched what he did.

When Asami was ten, she started driving the racing Satomobiles and was also a natural at that. Hiroshi was never much of a racer so he found some people to race against his daughter. He was more than happy to watch his daughter, mainly because she almost always won.

“Did you see me, Dad?” She called from the track after one impressive race. The beaming grin on her face was one he had seen many times; both from her and her mother.

Not long after that, Asami started fixing the racing cars, and had even put one together herself by the time she was twelve. At this point, she had hit another growth spurt and continued her trend of looking more and more like her mother. With her beauty and mechanical skills, she had gotten the best traits from both of her parents.

Hiroshi had been working with a mysterious masked man named Amon for a couple years at this point and keeping this secret quiet was surprisingly easy. Asami had become busy with the mechanical work she was doing. Then Asami picked up another hobby that troubled Hiroshi; she started going to probending matches. She loved watching those games and started practicing bending moves to go with her defense lessons.

“I think it would be cool to be Firebender, don't you think, Dad? Our family is Fire Nation, right?” She asked while she thrust her palms out in front of her. They were on the back patio and Hiroshi was sitting in a chair, reading. He regarded her slightly.

“Yes, but the Fire Nation colonies during the war.”

“Mom's family was mostly Earth Kingdom, so maybe I could be an Earthbender.” Asami punctuated this by stomping her foot down and tensing her bent arms.

“I suppose so. But you are neither, so be proud of that.”

“You don't think it would be fun to be a bender?”

“No. I don't.” Hiroshi said this so bluntly, Asami's face dropped, so he continued. “Being a nonbender is nothing to be ashamed of, and honestly, I would rather be one than a bender, and I think you should be proud of your own abilities.”

Asami looked disappointed by Hiroshi's answer, but she didn't say anything more and moved back into her regular fighting moves.

When Asami was fifteen, she had one more growth spurt and was now as tall as Hiroshi and taller than her mother had been. She had also started to wear makeup, so she now looked slightly less like her mother, who rarely wore makeup. She had build a fully functional racing Satomobile and won several races with it.

If Hiroshi had known that four years later, his daughter would look at him with disgust, that she would electrocute him with a device he had designed, that she would attack him with another machine he had designed, if he had known these things would happen, he would have enjoyed those four years even more. He became busy with the business and his work with the Equalists, and Asami began interning with the business, but he hardly saw her. When they did see each other, it was spent either playing hours of Pai Sho, where their successes were pretty even. Or they would go for a drive around the Earth Kingdom countryside. 

These were the things Hiroshi thought about as he sat in his cell for nearly four years, not that look of disgust from her or his own voice echoing in his head as he called her an “ungrateful, insolent child.” He nearly killed his daughter that day and it still makes him feel sick.

He does think about those terrible things to remind him to never be that person again, but he also thinks of the good times. He thinks of that beautiful baby girl who stared up at him with wide, green eyes who grew into an intelligent young woman. 

When Asami came into see him that day, her hair pulled back and her stature tall and somewhat rigid, the memory of that awful day she found out about him came back. Those once bright green eyes were cold and narrow. 

The things he told her before she left were true; he was very proud of her and she was the greatest thing he ever created. How could he not be proud of her? She had pulled their name, that he had ruined, out of the mud and brought their company back to life. Before, he thought he was proud of her because she was smart like him, but now he realizes she's smarter and better.

“I said I was proud of you, Asami, and I really meant it,” he said to her as they started their second Pai Sho game, after she came back. She looked up at him, a softness returning to her eyes. “And I know your mother would be very proud of you.”

“Thanks, Dad,” she said with a gentle smile. “Now, are you ready to get beaten again?”

Hiroshi smiled. “It was never much of a surprise, so yes, I am ready.”


End file.
